Zarak
Zarak are a sapient race that occupies the island of Marzak. History 's Storyline The first Zarak were mutated Hordika and Zyglak merged together, originally known as Horlak. The next generations called themselves "Zarak," which became their permanent name. They eventually settled on Marzak. During the Invasion of Marzak, Ehlek attacked the island, looking for plunder. Most of the Zarak were wiped out, but the remaining few trained themselves while living in caves and valleys. The Zarak known as Conqueror later led his armies against Ehlek to take revenge. Conqueror then led some of his species to the island of Mata Nui. They settled in the area of Onu-Wahi under the protection of Turaga Takanuva. ' Storyline Among the first intelligent species to be brought into existense, the Zarak originally inhabited an island far to the south, a land which they shared in hardship with another race known as the Xevthians. When the Xevthian High-King Alxor was placed in charge of their homeland, he instated the Zarak as a servant class. For a time, the Zarak carried out their existense in this fashion, acting mostly as servants, guards, and law enforcement, though several were also recruited into the island's military. When Alxor gave rise to the Xevthian Empire, the Zarak were among the soldiers used invade and/or capture almost all of the lands of the Matoran Universe, meeting and overwhelming resitance from local militaries, the Hand of Artakha, as well as the few Toa active at the time. Eventually, only a few of the northern-most islands were left free of the Empire's hold, which were soon targeted as well. Before, these lands could be obtained, however, Alxor was fought, defeated and imprisoned by the combined efforts of the Hand of Artakha and the Mersion scientist Mersery. Without their leader, the Xevthian Empire was ill-equipped to maintain its grasp on the territories it held, and was soon beaten back to their homeland. Here, the Xevthains found more conflict when their Zarak servants decided to rebel and leave the island. The Zarak then migrated to the north, unwittingly escaping a volcanic eruption that would soon claim their former homeland. The Zarak eventually settled on the island of Marzak, where they managed to live in relative peace until they were almost wiped to extinction due to an attack on Marzak by the Barraki warlord Ehlek. Those that weren't killed were either enslaved by the Barraki, or else left to live within the ruins of their civilization. These survivors were later brought under the guidance of one of their kind, the being that would eventually be known as Conqueror, who set out to avenge his people. Conqueror saw that Marzak was restored, and its people gathered into a new empire under his rule, and utilized its military in hopes of striking back against the League of Six Kingdoms. Conqueror's efforts were wasted, however, as the Brotherhood of Makuta intervened before he could strike against the Barraki, wishing to be the ones who claimed victory over the warlords. This soon caused friction within the Zarak civilization, which eventually led to Conqueror stepping down form his position as their leader. Another member of the Zarak species has since been elected to rule Marzak. Despite Conqueror's failure to make the Barraki pay for their crimes against the Zarak, the people of Marzak have become major supporters for their former leaders new position as leader of the Dark Brotherhood. The Kingdom Alternate Universe In an alternate universe, Matoro hesitated to use the Kanohi Ignika and as a result, Mata Nui died. In order to escape the death of their universe, Conqueror led the Zarak species to the island of Mata Nui. They settled in the area of Onu-Wahi under the protection of Turaga Takanuva. Abilities and Traits , the most well known of Zarak.]] Standing between six and eight feet in hieght, Zarak are somewhat larger than a Toa, with males being slightly more heavily built than females. They are clad in thick, white armor, with parts of their anatomy ranging from silver to blue. Zarak possess sharp claws and powerful tails as well. Though they lack actual powers, Zarak are still a highly durable species, able to take great amounts of physical abuse with little to no injury to themselves. They also possess great strength and agility that easily out-classes that of a Toa. Known Zarak , a Zarak who was altered by Dark Hunter experiments.]] *Conqueror *Mysa *Frostbite *Gilvex *An unidentified Zarak who now rules Marzak. *Renoa, the last Zarak of the Southern Continent. Social Structure and Interactions Though known to be somewhat brutish and short-tempered, Zarak are highly intelligent and inventive when they need to be. Proud warriors for the most part, Zarak frown upon overly-complicated plans and strategies, prefering to challenge their foes head-on. The Zaraks' most defining trait, however, is their concept of justice; they are firm believers in the phrase "an eye for an eye," to ensure those who engage in criminal activities suffer as much as their victims. While considered harsh by other races, it has proven to be an effective deterent against crime on Marzak. Because the species spent a portion of their history under the rule of the Xevthians and later the Barraki Ehlek, Zarak today often assert distaste for those that once ruled them, having become accustomed to their new-found freedom. Category:User:Toa Hydros Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Mechanical Species